


Das kleine Gespenst

by Morrodes



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrodes/pseuds/Morrodes
Summary: Anita Williams ist fertig mit der IMC. Zuerst hatte sie ihnen als Grunt gedient, als Waffenspezialistin, später als PMC und schließlich als Kopfgeldjägerin. Jedes Mal hatte sie am Ende den Kürzeren gezogen. Daher hat Anita auch keine großen Skrupel, als sie eines Tages ein seltsames Mädchen mit violetten Augen und in IMC Häftlingsbekleidung in ihrem heruntergekommenen Schiff entdeckt.





	Das kleine Gespenst

„Sechstausend?“, rief Anita und knallte ihre Hand auf die Tischfläche: „Sechstausend? Dafür könnte ich mir gerade mal die Munition zusammenkaufen, die ich verschossen habe, um diesen Bastard einzukassieren.“  
„Beruhigen sie sich Ms. Williams.“  
„Wir hatten eine Abmachung!“  
„Unsere Abmachung war, dass sie ihn lebend hierherbringen.“  
„Ja, genau. Der Mistkerl lebt doch, wo liegt also Ihr Scheißproblem?“  
„Mit lebend meinte ich ansprechbar und halbwegs bei Sinnen. Sie wissen genau, dass unser einziges Interesse den Informationen gilt, die er uns hätte geben können, wenn Sie ihm nicht das halbe Hirn weggeblasen hätten, Williams.“  
Anita stöhnte in Frustration und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. Ihre dunklen Augen starrten direkt in jene Direktor Howards, der ihren Blick von der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs aus erwiderte. Er hatte einen dunkelgrauen Schnurrbart und das Gesicht eines hoffnungslosen Bürokraten, der absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wie es in den Grenzlanden draußen vor den Toren seiner Einrichtung überhaupt zuging.  
„Fünfunddreißigtausend. Das war es, was Sie mir versprochen hatten.“  
„Ich spreche im Namen der gesamten IMC, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass wir auf unseren Verträgen bestehen“, sagte Direktor Howard: „Sie kriegen, was wir Ihnen versprochen haben, wenn Sie uns liefern, was wir vereinbart hatten. Und das haben Sie nicht. Sie können froh sein, dass wir Ihnen überhaupt etwas zahlen, Williams. Dieses Gespräch ist beendet.“  
Anita hätte am liebsten erneut mit der Hand auf den Tisch geschlagen, doch sie war nicht allein im Büro des unausstehlichen Direktors. Hätten nicht zwei IMC Soldaten hinter ihr neben der Tür gestanden, dann hätte sie ihr Geld wohl aus dem Mistkerl rausprügeln können. Aber unter Anwesenheit von Sicherheitskräften war das wahrscheinlich keine so gute Idee.  
Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds schnappte sich Anita das Geldbündel, das der Direktor auf seinen Schreibtisch geworfen hatte, schnellte herum und marschierte geradewegs an den beiden weiß uniformierten Grunts hindurch und hinaus auf den Korridor. Leider hielt die IMC felsenfest am Schiebetürdesign in all ihren Einrichtungen fest, sodass Anita nicht in den Genuss kam, die Tür so fest es ging zuzuknallen. Schade aber sei´s drum.  
Die IMC Soldaten waren von anderem Kaliber als die grünen Jungs der Militia, dachte Anita, während sie nach rechts ging und dem schmucklosen, grauen Korridor folgte. Sie waren ausgebildet. Sie hatten Trainings und Drills hinter sich und sie wussten, an welcher Seite man ein G2 anfasste.  
Anita wusste diese Dinge, weil sie einst selbst als IMC Soldatin gedient hatte. Der IMC hatte sie ihre Fertigkeiten zu verdanken und die IMC war der Grund, weshalb sie heute jene Person war, die sie war. Und die IMC war auch schuld daran, dass Anita nun am anderen Ende der Galaxie, mitten in einem vom Krieg zerrütteten Drecksloch feststeckte und keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie jemals wieder nach Hause kommen sollte.  
„Ach, Jackie“, murmelte Anita, mehr unterbewusst als wirklich gewollt. Der Gedanke an ihren Bruder saß als stechender Keil irgendwo tief unten in ihrem vor langer Zeit versteinerten Herzen, doch er war es auch, der ihr tagtäglich die Motivation verlieh weiterzumachen.  
Allein.  
Anita erreichte nun ein Treppenhaus, das in den klassischen IMC Farben Weiß und Rot geradewegs nach unten und hinaus auf das Landedeckt der Basis führen würde. Vor kaum einer halben Stunde erst war sie dort mit ihrem mickrigen Schiff angekommen und hatte Milita Captain Lockhart – oder was von ihm übrig war – hinunter auf den Boden gezerrt.  
Es war eine wilde Jagd gewesen. Die Militia war vielleicht nicht so erfahren, wie die IMC. Ihnen fehlten die Ressourcen und die Mittel, die Infrastruktur und die Technologie. Aber die Bastarde waren gerissen. Anita hatte all ihre Fertigkeiten einsetzen müssen, um den Captain und seine Männer, von denen sie nur gewusst hatte, dass sie verdeckt hinter IMC Linien agierten, in eine Falle locken und dingfest machen zu können. Es war ihr gelungen. Aber sie hätte beinahe den höchsten Preis bezahlt und ihr Ohr klang immer noch von der Kugel, die haarscharf daran vorbeigeschossen war.  
Wieder einmal hatte Anita ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und wieder einmal hatte sie geglaubt, dass es dieses Mal endlich etwas bringen würde. Aber die IMC hatte sie über den Tisch gezogen. So wie die IMC sie letzten Endes immer über den Tisch gezogen hatte. Die Annahme, aus den regulären Truppen auszutreten und als Söldnerin besseres Glück zu finden, hatte sich als falsch erwiesen. Die IMC stand der Militia in Hinterhältigkeit nicht nach. Anita war fertig mit ihnen.  
Dennoch, sie brauchte Geld, um sich einen Jump zurück in die zentralen Systeme leisten zu können. Und die einzigen in den Grenzlanden, die Geld hatten, waren die IMC und die Kriegsgewinnler. In den meisten Fällen waren beide sogar ein und dasselbe.  
Anita schnaubte, als sie an einer Tür mit einem kleinen Glasfenster vorbeikam. Die Tür war verschlossen, doch sie führte in den rechten Flügel der Basis, von der Anita schon die ein oder andere Horrorgeschichte gehört hatte. Der linke Flügel war ein Gefängnis für Kriegsgefangene, der rechte sollte ein Institut für mental geschädigte Personen sein. Ein Irrenhaus. Aber Anita glaubte kaum, dass die IMC Grunts groß zwischen den beiden unterschieden. Wahrscheinlich wurden die Insassen beider Seiten für jeden Zweck missbraucht, aus dem sich die IMC einen Gewinn versprach.  
Aber das war nicht ihr Problem. Anita kannte die Grausamkeit der IMC und sie wusste auch, dass die Grenzlande so funktionierten. Hier hieß es jeder gegen jeden. Das berühmte Aug um Aug und Zahn um Zahn war das oberste und so ziemlich einzige Prinzip, das überall anzutreffen war. Es war eine grausame Welt und die IMC hatte das erkannt. Ebenso die Militia. Und auch Anita war schlau genug gewesen, sich den Gesetzen anzupassen. Wer nicht verschlang, der wurde verschlungen. So einfach war das.  
Anita erreichte nun endlich das untere Landedeck der Einrichtung und trat aus einer Schiebetür hinaus auf das windige Asphaltplateau, auf dem die IMC ihre Raumschiffe und Glider parkte. Die glänzenden Maschinen waren allesamt im selben weiß-roten Farbschema angestrichen. Anita kannte diese Schiffe. Sie war bereits öfter als sie sich erinnern konnte aus einem der Dropships in irgendein Kriegsgebiet abgesprungen, um irgendwelche arme Seelen vor ihren Schöpfer zu schicken.  
Sie wandte sich ab. Anitas eigenes Schiff war etwa hundert Meter weiter zur Rechten. Hinter ihr ragte die IMC Basis als gigantischer Stahlbetonbau in die Höhe, mit einer riesigen Flagge über dem Haupteingang und einem flachen Dach, das vier Wachtürme aufwies. Maschinengewehre überblickten das gesamte Areal. Scheinwerfer erhellten das Gelände und leisteten zunehmen die Arbeit, die bisher die am Horizont in oranger Glut untergehende Sonne geleistet hatte. Rundherum, hinter einem hohen Drahtzaun, befand sich nichts als grüne Wildnis.  
Anita spuckte aus und ging nach rechts. Sie sah ihr Schiff bereits dort am unteren Ende des Plateaus stehen, die Laderampe heruntergelassen und offenstehend. IMC Soldaten sorgten dafür, dass alles rechter Wege ging. Sie standen in kleinen Grüppchen umher, machten sich an ihren eigenen Schiffen zu schaffen oder überwachten die Umgebung. Anita passierte einige von ihnen, die ihr nur abschätzige Blicke zu warfen. Dann war sie endlich an ihrem eigenen Schiff angekommen.  
Sie stieg auf die metallene Laderampe. An den Ecken machte sich bereits der Rost bemerkbar und auch die Außenwände des Fluggeräts, das gerade mal stark genug war, um sie bis zur nächsten Kolonie zu bringen, zeigten zunehmende Abnutzungserscheinungen. Anita warf ihre Tasche hinüber in den Laderaum. Sie konnte kaum aufrecht stehen, so niedrig war der Innenraum, doch die meiste Zeit würde sie ohnehin vorne im Cockpit verbringen. Genau dorthin wandte sie sich auch, als sie plötzlich stehenblieb.  
„Hey! Was machst du da?“  
Die Gestalt schoss herum. Anita entdeckte einen kahlen Kopf und das junge Gesicht eines Mädchens, dass sie aus seltsam violetten Augen heraus anstarrte. Sie hatte ihre Hände direkt auf dem Armaturenbrett. Verzweifelt hatte sie gerade versucht, irgendwelche Knöpfe zu drücken und Hebel zu ziehen, wahrscheinlich im Versuch das Schiff irgendwie zum Laufen zu bringen.  
„Ich glaube du hast das falsche Schiff erwischt, Lady“, knurrte Anita, mehr genervt als wütend und trat zu ihr in das Cockpit. Das Mädchen macht einen Schritt nach hinten und knallte sofort mit der Hüfte gegen das Schaltpult. „Es sei denn, du versuchst es zu stehlen. Wobei, eigentlich hast du auch in diesem Fall das falsche Schiff erwischt.“  
Anita hatte die letzten Worte flüsternd und mit unterschwelliger Bedrohlichkeit hervorgezischt. Bevor das Mädchen jedoch antworten konnte, packte Anita sie bereits an der Schulter und busgierte sie nach draußen in den Laderaum. Dabei stieß sich die kahlköpfige Frau den Kopf am niedrigen Durchgang. Anita könnte es egaler nicht sein.  
„Dein Glück, dass ich heute zu faul bin, dir eine Lektion zu erteilen“, knurrte sie und war kurz davor das Mädchen die Laderampe hinabzustoßen. Alles was sie wollte, war einfach von hier zu verschwinden.  
„Nein, bitte“, flüsterte das Mädchen und wandte sich in ihrem Griff: „Ich will nicht zurück. Bitte.“  
Anita hatte sie fest in der Hand, doch das Mädchen schaffte es sich ein Stück weit herumzudrehen, sodass sie der dunkelhäutigen Ex-Soldatin in die Augen schauen könnte. Die violetten Pupillen jagten Anita einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Zuerst mein Schiff stehlen und mich dann anbetteln?“, fragte Anita: „Wer bist du überhaupt?“  
Sie schaute an den Kleidern des Mädchens hinab und entdeckte die schlichte, weiße Kluft von IMC Inhaftierten. Allerdings fehlte das Symbol auf der Brust, das sie als Kriegsgefangene ausweisen würde. Wahrscheinlich war es eine der Verrückten, die aus dem rechten Flügel ausgebrochen war und nun versuchte mit ihren Schiff zu fliehen.  
„Ich…“, stammelte das Mädchen, doch Anita unterbrach sie: „Ach, ich will´s gar nicht wissen. Wenn du abhauen willst, dann lass dich nicht aufhalten, aber geh mir dabei nicht auf die Nerven.“  
Anita war am Ende mit der IMC. Sollten sie sich ihre Gefangenen doch selbst zurückholen, sie wollte sich nicht mehr daran beteiligen. Die IMC konnte sie kreuzweise.  
„Raus mit dir“, knurrte Anita und versetzte dem Mädchen einen Stoß. Sie taumelte die Laderampe hinunter und versuchte sich zu fangen, konnte ihren Sturz allerdings nicht mehr verhindern. Auf dem Asphaltboden fiel sie auf die Knie und riss sich dabei beide Handflächen auf. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen drang aus ihren Lippen, doch das Mädchen wagte es nicht mehr, sich umzudrehen und Anita weiterhin zu belästigen. Wunderbar.  
„Viel Glück“, wünschte Anita noch und drehte sich um, gerade als sie die Stimmen zweier IMC Soldaten hörte.  
„Hey, schau mal da.“  
„Hier Baker, wir haben sie bei den Dropships gefunden.“  
„Komm her meine Süße.“  
„Nein, bitte…“  
„Halt die Fresse“  
Anita hörte den Knall einer Handfläche, die ein Gesicht traf, gefolgt von einem zu Boden fallenden Körper. Gelächter mischte sich dazu.  
„Leg ihr die Handschellen an.“  
„Schon dabei… Ah, verdammt, die kleine Hure hat mich gebissen.“  
Der Schrei eines Mädchens ertönte, gefolgt von einem weiteren Hieb und etwas, das sich anhörte, wie mehrere Fußtritte in die Magengegend. Anita schüttelte den Kopf und ging nach vorne ins Cockpit. Das Wimmern des Mädchens hörte sie schon fast nicht mehr.  
„Komm her“, knurrte einer der Grunts.  
„Bringen wir sie zum Doktor“, rief der andere: „Der wird ihr schon Manieren beibringen.“  
„Wird auch langsam Zeit. So oft wie sie schon auf seinem Tisch gelegen hat.“  
Ein elektrisches Geräusch wie von einem Taser erreichte Anitas Ohren. Diese beiden Idioten hatten doch nicht wirklich eine Waffe gegen ein auf dem Boden liegendes Mädchen in Handschellen gerichtet? Aber was kümmerte sie sich darum? Sie hatte die Behandlung wohl selbst zu verschulden, die törichte Göre.  
Anita schüttelte erneut den Kopf und setzte sich auf den Pilotenstuhl. Sie gab den Geheimcode in den Bordcomputer ein, woraufhin das Schiff zum Leben erwachte und die Displays aufleuchteten. Ein paar schnelle Knopfdrücke später brummten bereits die Treibwerke. In wenigen Minuten würde sie hier raus sein. Zeit die Laderampe zu schließen.  
Anita wollte gerade aufstehen, als sie eine verschwommene Reflexion in der Frontscheibe entdeckte. Doch es war zu spät. Ein eiskalter Lauf drückte sich gegen ihren Hinterkopf und Anita konnte das Metall durch ihre Haare hindurch spüren.  
„Bring mich hier raus“, knurrte die Gefangene: „Sofort“  
„Weißt du überhaupt wie man so eine verwendet, Mädchen?“  
Die Antwort war das Klicken einer Wingman, deren Hahn zurückgezogen wurde.  
„Okay, okay“  
Anita hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrien. Warum konnte sie nicht ein einziges Mal Glück haben in ihrem Leben? Ober auch einfach nur nicht so beständiges Pech, das sie überall hin zu verfolgen schien. Das wäre mal eine nette Abwechslung.  
„Worauf wartest du?“, schnauzte das Mädchen. Anita hielt ihre Hände immer noch leicht in die Höhe und wagte es nicht, sich herum zu drehen.  
„Die Laderampe ist noch offen“, antwortete sie gelassen.  
„Dann mach sie zu.“  
Die Waffe drückte sich nun etwas stärker gegen ihren Kopf, sodass sie sich leicht nach vorne beugte.  
„Das geht nur von hinten“, entgegnete Anita: „Da ist ein roter Hebel, auf der rechten Seite.“  
Das Mädchen schwieg. Anita wusste nicht, ob sie gerade über die Schulter schaute. Vielleicht sollte sie es einfach riskieren und versuchen, ihr die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen. Aber dann verschwand der Lauf plötzlich, als das Mädchen nach hinten in den Laderaum ging. Dabei bewegte sie sich sicherlich rückwärts und behielt Anita im Visier. Trotzdem wagte sie es, sich in ihrem Stuhl herumzudrehen.  
Die Laderampe bewegte sich gerade nach oben, als Anitas Blick auf das Mädchen fiel. Sie hielt die Wingman in zitternden Händen, doch ihr Blick überzeugte Anita davon, dass sie im Notfall den Abug betätigen würde. Also blieb sie sitzen. Hinter ihr, draußen auf dem Asphalt, erspähte Anita die Körper der beiden IMC Soldaten, die auf dem Boden lagen.  
„Wie hast du…“  
„Dreh dich nach vorne“, knurrte das Mädchen. Ihr Ton klang gebieterisch, aber auch gehetzt. „Bring mich hier raus. Dann lass ich dich gehen.“  
„Na gut“  
Anita hätte am liebsten noch ein „Fick dich“ hinten drangehängt, aber sie hegte Zweifel, ob es klug war, eine Ausbrechende aus einer mentalen Heilanstalt übermäßig aufdringlich zu beleidigen. Vor allem dann, wenn diejenige mit einem schweren Revolver auf ihren Kopf zielte. Wenn die Göre hier raus wollte, dann sollte sie eben rauskommen. Die Grenzlande würden sie innerhalb einer Woche verschlingen.  
Anita legte eine Hand auf den Steuerknüppel und schob mit der anderen den Gashebel nach vorne. Mit den Pedalen lenkte sie ihr Schiff zuerst nach oben und dann zur Seite weg, bevor sie schließlich nach dem Jumpcomputer lange und einen Kurs hinaus in die Umlaufbahn berechnen ließ.  
„Was dauert da so lang?“, knurrte das Mädchen einen Augenblick später.  
„Das ist eine alte Mühle, Kindchen“, antwortete Anita: „Die braucht ein wenig.“  
Tief unter ihnen lag immer noch die IMC Basis, doch bisher war noch kein Alarm ausgelöst worden. Zumindest keiner, den Anita mitbekommen hätte. Der Jumpcomputer blinkte noch ein paar weitere Sekunden fröhlich vor sich hin, bevor er schließlich das OK ausgab.  
Anita nickte. Dann presste sie die Hand auf den Knopf direkt daneben und das Schiff legte einen waghalsigen Steigflug hin. Leider hatte das Mädchen hinter ihr daran gedacht, sich festzuhalten. Ein Blitz zuckte durch Anitas Augen, bevor sie einen Moment später die schwarze Weite des Weltalls erblickte. Unter ihr leuchtete die Atmosphäre des Planeten.  
„Was hast du getan?“, rief das Mädchen hinter ihr und plötzlich fühlte Anita den Lauf der Wingman wieder an ihrem Hinterkopf: „Wo hast du uns hingebracht?“  
„In die Umlaufbahn des Planeten. Du wolltest doch irgendwo anders hin, richtig? Das hier ist der schnellste Weg, um jeden belieben Punkt unten auf der Oberfläche anzusteuern. Aber bevor wir das tun, werden wir zwei ein Gespräch führen.“  
Anita stand auf und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie bereits, dass das Mädchen hinter ihr abdrücken würde. Stattdessen verschwand die Wingman von ihrem Hinterkopf, als ihre junge Kidnapperin ein paar Schritte zurücktrat und beinahe in den Laderaum gestolpert wäre. Anita drehte sich um.  
„Wenn du irgendeinen Blödsinn versuchst, leg ich dich um.“  
Anita ließ ein Grinsen über ihre Lippen fahren, doch sie glaube noch immer daran, dass das Mädchen keine leeren Drohungen aussprach. Hier oben im Weltall hatten sich die Dinge allerdings ein wenig geändert.  
„Wie du willst“, sagte Anita: „Schieß auf mich und die Kugel wird geradewegs durch mich hindurchschießen, hinter mir gegen die Frontscheibe krachen und ein Loch reißen. Du scheinst zwar sonst nicht viel zu wissen, aber dir ist sicherlich klar, was passiert, wenn diese Kammer einen – wie nennt man es noch – Druckausgleich erfährt.“  
Das Mädchen schaute sie nur aus unergründlichen, violetten Augen an. Die Wingman zielte immer noch direkt auf Anitas Kopf. Die Kugel würde sie direkt zwischen den Augen treffen und ihr Hirn im gesamten Cockpit verteilen.  
„Du siehst also“, erklärte Anita weiter: „Wenn du mich umbringst, gehst du selbst drauf. Warum gibst du mir also nicht einfach die Waffe und setzt dich da hinten hin, sodass keiner von uns beiden verletzt wird. Und dann bringen wir dich zurück.“  
Bis sie den letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte, hatte Anita beinahe geglaubt, das Mädchen überzeugen zu können. Die Wingman war leicht nach unten gesunken und ihren Gesichtszügen nach zu urteilen hatte sie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht. Als Anita jedoch die IMC Basis erwähnt hatte, war ein Ruck durch die Kleine gegangen und die Wingman hatte sich wieder direkt gegen Anitas Kopf gerichtet.  
„Nein. Ich geh nicht mehr zurück. Eher sterbe ich hier, als dass sie mich noch einmal in die Finger kriegen.“  
Anita schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte es versaut und nun würde das Mädchen keine weiteren Überredungsversuche erlauben. Sie hatte also immer noch keine Wahl, als zu tun, was man ihr sagte. Mit einem Seufzen setzte sie sich wieder zurück auf den Pilotensessel.  
„Also gut“, knurrte Anita: „Wohin soll´s gehen?“  
Das Mädchen überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Mir egal. So weit weg von der IMC wie möglich. Bring mich einfach auf die andere Seite des Planeten.“  
„Die andere Seite des Planeten?“, fragte Anita: „Die Südhalbkugel wird von der Milita kontrolliert.“  
„Sind die mit der IMC verbündet?“  
Anita schaute kurz über die Schulter und wunderte sich, ob die Frage ernst gemeint war. Die violetten Augen starrten sie weiterhin einfach nur an.  
„Nein“, murmelte Anita: „Das sind sie nicht.“  
„Gut, dann… dann bring mich dort hin.“  
Anita legte bereits eine Hand auf den Steuerknüppel. Doch dann hielt sie inne. Sie hatte sich bereits eine gewisse Bekanntheit als Kopfgeldjägerin der IMC erarbeitet, besonders in Milita Kreisen. Vielleicht war es keine so gute Idee, sich auf die andere Seite des Planeten zu begeben. Aber andererseits würde das Mädchen es wahrscheinlich mitbekommen, wenn sie in einem von der IMC kontrollierten Stützpunkt landete und dann war sie wohl zu allem fähig.  
Anita presste den Gashebel nach vorne und beschleunigte das Schiff innerhalb der Umlaufbahn des Planeten, sodass sie irgendwann über der anderen Seite schweben würden. Allerdings würde es ein paar Minuten dauern, bis sie den gewünschten Ort erreichten. Bis dahin hoffte Anita, dass das Mädchen nicht in Panik verfallen und etwas Dummes machen würde.  
„Wie hast du eigentlich die beiden Wachen ausgeschaltet?“, wollte Anita wissen, den Blick immer noch nach vorne gerichtet. Die Frage hatte einerseits den Zweck das Mädchen in ein beruhigendes Gespräch zu verwickeln. Andererseits war sie wirklich neugierig, wie sie es angestellt hatte.  
„Das geht dich nichts an“, kam die scheue Antwort: „Ich habe meine Mittel.“  
„Hast du ihnen den Taser gestohlen?“, fragte Anita, als sie sich an das seltsame Geräusch erinnerte. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung antwortete das Mädchen: „Die Wächter benutzen keine Taser. Zumindest nicht bei mir.“  
Anita zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Wer bist du eigentlich?“, fragte sie nach einem kurzen Augenblick, doch das Mädchen antwortete nicht.  
„Na gut, dann behalt´s eben für dich. Mein Name ist Anit…“  
„Wraith“  
„Was?“  
Anita schaute über die Schulter zu dem Mädchen, das sich hinter ihr mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt hatte. Die Wingman zielte nicht mehr auf ihren Kopf, doch sie hielt sie immer noch fest in beiden Händen.  
„Wraith“, wiederholte das Mädchen: „Das ist zumindest der Codename, den sie mir gegeben haben.“  
„Aha“, murmelte Anita und drehte sich zurück nach vorne: „Und hast du auch ein richtigen Namen?“  
Das Mädchen gab ihr keine Antwort.  
„Du weist schon… So etwas wie Lisa oder… oder Anna…“  
„Keine Ahnung.“  
Wieder schaute Anita über die Schulter. Das Schiff flog die Route im Moment eh von selbst, also drehte sie nun auch den Sessel etwas herum, sodass sie das Mädchen direkt anschauen konnte. Als Reaktion richtete diese die Wingman wieder etwas nach oben, allerdings immer noch nicht direkt auf Anitas Gesicht.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung? Wie alt bist du überhaupt?“  
„Diese Dinge haben sie mir nicht gesagt, okay“, schnauzte das Mädchen. Einen Moment später beruhigte sie sich jedoch schlagartig wieder und fragte: „Für wie alt schätzt du mich denn?“  
„Keine Ahnung… Zwanzig?“  
„Gut“, murmelte das Mädchen: „Dann nehmen wir das.“  
Anita grunzte amüsiert und nach einem Schulterzucken wandte sie sich wieder nach vorne. In was für eine kranke Scheiße hatte sie sich da nur wieder verwickelt? Wahrscheinlich war das Mädchen irgendwelchen Experimenten unterzogen worden, die zu einem Gedächtnisverlust geführt hatten. Alles zum Wohle der Grenzlande, wie sich die IMC gern selbst versicherte.  
„Und dein Name ist Anita?“  
Anita schaute wieder über die Schulter. Das Mädchen blickte sie aus ehrlichen Augen an, die in der Dunkelheit des Alls leicht violett leuchteten.  
„Anita Williams“, bestätigte die Söldnerin: „Früher mal IMC Waffenspezialistin. Heute PMC, Kopfgeldjägerin, gerade was sich so ergibt.“  
„Was ist PMC?“, fragte das Mädchen.  
„PMC? Das steht für Private Military Contractor. Für Söldner.“  
„Arbeitest du für die IMC?“  
Sorge füllte die Augen des Mädchens, die Anita trotz ihrer Farbe immer menschlicher vorkamen.  
„Gelegentlich“, antwortete sie: „Wenn die Bezahlung stimmt. Aber in letzter Zeit hat sie das nicht mehr, also kann mir die IMC den Buckel runterrutschen.“  
„Dann bist du also frei?“  
Anita verzog das Gesicht und ließ den Blick über den schwarzen Sternenhimmel gleiten. Der Gedanke war ihr noch nie gekommen. All die Jahre hatte sie bei der IMC unter Vertrag gestanden und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, was es eigentlich bedeutet hatte, die ganze Sache hinter sich zu lassen.  
„Ja“, murmelte Anita: „Ich bin frei.“  
Dann zerrte sie sich wieder zurück in die Gegenwart.  
„Wofür haben die dich eigentlich eingesperrt?“, fragte sie: „Du siehst nicht gerade aus wie eine Kriegsverbrecherin. Oder haben sie dir das auch nicht gesagt?“  
Ein Blick nach hinten war mehr als genug, um die Antwort bereits zu erraten. Manchmal spürte Anita ein leichtes Stechen in ihrem Herzen, wenn sie an die ganzen Existenzen dachte, die durch die IMC zerstört worden waren. Jetzt war es nicht anders. Aber die Jahre in den Grenzlanden hatten sie gelehrt, sich solchen Sentimentalitäten zu verschließen und sie abzublocken. So lebte man länger. Bevor die beiden Damen jedoch ihr Gespräch fortführen konnten, begann der Jumpcomputer plötzlich zu summen und zu piepen.  
„Wir sind da“, verkündete Anita und legte die Hände wieder auf die Steuerapparate: „Festhalten.“  
Wieder erschien ein Lichtblitz und das Schiff wurde kurz auseinandergezogen, als es den Jump hinunter in die Planetenatmosphäre vollführte. Anita schloss die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, blickte sie hinaus auf einen endlosen Ozean aus braunem Sand. Unzählige Dünen zogen sich die Wüste entlang und bewegten sich wie Wellen im Wind.  
Ihr Ziel jedoch war die kleine Insel inmitten der Einöde, von der Anita wusste, dass sie in Wahrheit eine belebte Großstadt war. Eine Großstadt, in der Verbrechen und Unrecht regierten. Das Gesetz des Stärkeren lenkte das tägliche Leben und die verwinkelten Gassen waren der faulige Boden, auf dem fadenscheinige Gruppierungen wie die Militia hervorragend gediehen. Das Mädchen – oder Wraith, wie sie sich nannte – hatte sich ein raues Pflaster ausgesucht. Aber es war ihre eigene Wahl gewesen und Anita scherte sich nicht darum, was mit ihr passierte, sobald sie ihr Schiff verlassen hatte.  
Der Rest des Fluges dauerte noch etwa zwei Minuten, bis sie schließlich auf einem Landedeck in den Vororten der Stadt zum Sinkflug ansetzten und auf den Boden aufkamen. Ein strahlend blauer Himmel begrüßte Anita durch die Frontscheibe hindurch. Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen auf dieser Seite des Planeten und ein neuer Tag brach heran.  
„Endstation“, knurrte Anita und hörte im selben Moment bereits das Zischen der sich senkenden Laderampe. Sie verzichtete darauf sich umzudrehen und stützte sich stattdessen mit den Ellbogen auf das Armaturenbrett.  
„Danke“  
Anita konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich die Wahl gehabt hätte, aber gern geschehen.“  
„Wirst du mir folgen?“  
Anita hielt ihren Blick immer noch geradewegs nach vorne gerichtet und schaute hinaus auf die heruntergekommenen Hütten, die das verlassene Landedeck umringten.  
„Dir folgen? Ich bin froh, wenn ich dich nie wieder sehen muss.“  
„Okay“  
Das Wort klang beinahe enttäuscht, doch Anita hatte sich sicher einfach nur verhört. Ein metallisches Klicken ertönte, ganz so als ob jemand etwas auf den Boden gelegt hätte. Anschließend Schritte, die sich entfernten und dann Stille. Erst eine ganze Minute später drehte sich Anita endlich um. Sie bückte sich, hob die Wingman vom Boden auf und ließ den Blick über den silbernen Lauf gleiten. Die Waffe war wunderschön, grazil, auf seltsame Weise unschuldig und doch tödlich.  
Mit einem Seufzen legte Anita den Revolver zur Seite und stand auf. Sie gab dem Mädchen eine Woche, maximal. Danach würde sie ihr Ende gefunden haben. Es war eine Tragödie, ohne Zweifel, aber es war nicht die erste und es würde auch nicht die letzte sein. Die Grenzlande hatten schon so viele arme Seelen verschluckt und Unschuld bedeutete gar nichts. Das einzige, was half, war ein steinernes Herz und ein starker Drink, um die Erinnerungen auf Abstand zu halten.


End file.
